robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Hike (Film Series)
Mike Hike is a film series created by ThecapcomFreak. Mike Hike I Mike Hike is introduced walking to his brother's home. When he arrives, Mike displays his power in training. Later, he has a dream about a demon-like creature attacking him. When he approaches his friend, Nick, about the dream, Nick says his father (who is presumably dead,) is alive. Mike gets angry about the subject, but flies to New York in order to search. However, his plane crashes infront of a cave, containing his father. When his father reveals that Mike is more powerful than he thinks, and the creature named Zillga's location, Mike leaves to fight the monster. Mike Hike II: Ekim's Arise A year after the events of Mike Hike I, while Mike is sleeping, he hears activity outside, and awakens to see himself standing on a rooftop. He is utterly confused, and convinces himself to sleep. When he awakens, he hears two citizens talking about a man with red eyes on the roof. Mike goes to talk to Clay, who seems to not care, but when Mike and Clay arrive at Mike's home, Ekim is waiting for them inside. After trying to blast Ekim, he disappears. Later, Ekim is spotted attacking the town. When Mike wards him off, him and Clay watch the destruction, and it brings Mike to tears, and Mike goes to fight Ekim, hoping to set the many souls he's killed to rest. Mike Hike III: Unburnt Several months after Mike's defeat, Mike moves into his new home, and gets a girlfriend. He lives happily for three months, before being approached by a physic human, who claims to be reading Mike's thoughts. Mike decides he was hallucinating for not having slept recently. When he goes to sleep, he has a dream of his father, telling Mike that he's a Fire Knight. Mike realizes he has Super Sayian Like abilities , and proceeds to take out his mind-reading target without using them. Mike Hike IV: Fire Knight Mike pulls off the same stunt his father did, and fakes his death. The entire city is worried because of this mistake. The people have no idea that Mike has rediscovered his father. His father tells Mike that he (Mike's father) is slowly dying from a disease that eventually happens to all of his kind, but Mike is excluded from it for reaching the Fire Knight state. Mike is shocked, and is brought to tears, for the second and last time in the series, and is gets anger stored within him for the last time. When Mike travels back to his city, he sees that nearly all his friends (including his girlfriend, sarah) have perished except for his best friend Clay, future best man Jon, and Don. Mike comes across Ekim attempting to re-enter his universe, and punches him through his chest. The opposite dissapears and is believed to be dead. Mike Hike V: The Final Chapter On the way to a Pizza Palor with his best friend, Clay, Mike is surprised by a midday dream. The dream consists of Mike's world, covered in a thick fog. When Mike awakens, he's in the palor. He tells Clay and Jon about the dream, and they go to find their master at portals; Don. Don revelas that Ekim is still alive, and possibly recovered from Mike's brutal attack. He tips them off on an unstable friend, who knew excatly where the portal was. When the man shows them were, he utters a line that is a refrence to who he really is, the maniac from MH3, and proceeds to kill himself with a bomb. Mike enters the portal, and decides that he will face Ekim once in for all. Hidden/Unrevealed Plot Points *In Mike Hike V, there was supposed to be a female named "Sierra." She was later found out to be the anti of the real Sierra, who entered the portal before anyone else. When Mike discovers her, he witnesses Ekim beating her often. In the end, Mike reaches Fire Knight state and punches Ekim's chest until it is completely destroyed, and returns to the normal world with Clay, Jon, and now Sierra. Later, they get married, and Jon is Mike's best man. *The maniac's full name is Gail Nesburg. His last name is never revealed in Mike Hike III. *Ekim is Mike spelled backwards. A lot of people don't know this somehow. *Mike Hike: Homestead would contain all of these points, but the production was halted at 31:47 exactly, because of Sony Vegas problems. Characters Mike is a "goody-two-shoes" like character. He enjoys helping people. but has strong anger management issues. Mike Hike is... #Strongly defensive of his friends and what's left of his family #Angered Easily #Is derived from Goku from the series Dragon Ball Z. Clay has next to no friends, despite his bright and loving personailty. He seems to repel the general public by his vast knowledge. His childhood was worse than bad, and has been never mentioned in the series. Flashbacks of his childhood is what makes clay go into his "fire knight" form. Of course, it's not Fire Knight. It was to be named "Earth Knight." Clay Hay is... #A very good, and harmless person. He wouldn't hurt a fly without reason. #A very brutely powered person. Jon is like Mike, but not nearly as powerful. He's very cocky, and enjoys fighting. He is not very strong. Like Clay and Mike, he had a rough time growing up. Having a brutal and destructive brother and father, his life was never very good. He ran away, and met Mike and Clay. In the time between Mike Hike IV and V, Clay and Nick reach their Elemental Knight forms. Nick reaches this state by thinking about his childhood. Nick is... #Jon's original name was Nick. This was mentioned in Mike Hike I. #Nick's control of water makes him somewhat weak. His "Water Knight" form is severally powerful. Ekim is the reverse of Mike. His name is pronounced "Ehkem". His disregard for life itself is astounding. He kills because he wants to, and he often makes people beg for their lives. He didn't have much of a childhood, considering he killed his father and his mother. Ekim's friends are like his minions, and he directs them to cause tyranny upon earth. Ekim is... #The obvious reverse of Mike. #The equal of "Vegeta", being the opposite of Goku. Trivia *The Mike Hike series was supposed to be highly action based, having a very heroic and often goofy character. One could say it was supposed to be Dragon Ball Z, but different. *Mike (Hike), Clay (Hay) and "Don" (Hon) are the only characters with rhyming last names. *If you ever log into a game and search the name "MikeHike", and find a response, the account most likely belongs to thecapcomfreak. *Mike Hike knows Martial Arts, and can do often acrobatic moves combined with fire to create devastating attacks. This was cut out of the original series because it is very difficult and somewhat time-consuming to create in ROBLOX. Category:Movie Series